Strawberry Fields Forever
by Impala77
Summary: Sam missed Dean - a lot! Wincest one shot. Explicit!


**AN: my first ever wincest smut story... be gentle with me. Love your opinion!**

It was late when Sam finally heard the low rumble of his brother's Impala pulling up in front of their motel room. As the engine cut off, Sam jumped up from the table, slamming the laptop shut. He patted his left jeans pocket, feeling the small bottle in place. He grinned.

The moment Dean opened the door to enter, Sam tackled him in a hug, sending both brothers tumbling onto the nearest bed. Somehow Sam managed to kick the door closed in the scramble. He heard his brother's breath escaping with a whoosh when he landed on top of Dean. Sam's right leg jammed between Dean's and the younger Winchester couldn't help but buck his crotch against his brother's ass. He groaned. The whole day Sam had been horny like a teenager and it had been all he could do not to get himself off a few times. Now that Dean was back Sam's libido was in charge.

"Miss me?" Dean chuckled, pushing his ass back against his brother's trapped erection.  
"You have no idea," Sam panted, rutting on greedily to increase the sweet sensation of friction. Dean felt himself react to his brother's obvious arousal and he tried to turn around to face Sam. Sam however slung a long leg of his across Dean's hip, his calf brushing across Dean's crotch and the undeniable bulge that had formed there.

"Sam," Dean groaned, eyes glasing over for a moment. Then, with another flick of his hips, Dean turned underneath Sam and their straining hard cocks pressed against each other through the fabric of their jeans. Patting his hands down Sam's legs, Dean felt the item Sam had deposited there and worked his fingers in the pocket to reveal a bottle of lube.

Before he could lift it enough to inspect it, Sam captured his mouth with his lips and their tongues explored each other like drowning men. Dean grunted, pushing up his hips which earned him a matching groan from Sam. Lifting his head for a moment to catch his breath and stare at Dean's face was distracting Sam enough for Dean to seize the moment and reverse their positions with a well practised move.

Sam yelped in surprise and found himself pinned down to the bed when Dean straddled him and scrutinized the bottle he'd confiscated.

"Strawberry, Sam? Really?"

Sam hiccuped and licked his lips in anticipation. His pupils were blown wide with lust, his eyes fixated on his brother's lush lips.

"What are you? A girl?" Dean teased and flicked the cap off to sniff. "Oh God, Sam... you just booked yourself the bottom ticket. No way am I gonna lick that stuff off your dick." Sam swallowed hard at Dean's words, an action that didn't go unnoticed by his big brother.

"That what you wanna do, Sammy? Lick that stuff off my dick?" Sam nodded eagerly and Dean felt his cock jump just from watching Sam. "You're way overdressed," he growled and lifted Sam's shirt over his head. Upon seeing Sam's naked torso, Dean pinned Sam's hands to his sides with his own and nibbled his way along Sam's strong jaw down his neck and collarbone to finally suck on a very erect nipple. Sam moaned softly and picked up bucking his hips again. His cock was hard and leaking and more than ready for the action Sam had been visualizing all day.

"Like that, Sammy?" Dean teased without looking up. Instead his tongue trailed lazy circles downwards, past his brother's belly button. Releasing Sam's hands Dean used his to unbuckle Sam's belt and undo the button of his jeans while Sam ran his hands through his brother's spiky hair.

"Lift up," Dean coaxed and Sam didn't need a second invitation. In a smooth motion his jeans and boxers were gone and his cock sprang free. "That all for me?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer he wasn't really waiting for. His hand closed around Sam's thick shaft and Sam instinctively bucked into it.

"Greedy, Sam," Dean chuckled. With one hand he squeezed out some strawberry flavored lube and gently worked it around and in Sam's waiting hole. "Open up, Sammy," Dean purred, working first one, then two and three fingers inside, stretching the tight entrance.

Sam pulled on Dean's shirt, an unmistakeable gesture he wanted his brother equally naked. "Patience, Sam," Dean smiled but Sam had been patient all day.

"No, want you... now," Sam growled. His eyes locked with Dean's and the need Dean saw in Sam's eyes fired up his own lust. Without breaking contact, he rid himself off the shirts while Sam's nimble fingers made short work of his belt and jeans. In next to no time, Dean was stark naked, straddling his brother, his dick glistening with precum. Sam fumbled for the lube and spead it all over Dean's thick, hot cock, making his brother groan and tremble with the effort to stay still.

Grinning, Sam made a show off licking his fingers, tasting a mix of strawberry and Dean. Then he grabbed both their leaking cocks in his giant hand and squeezed. Dean groaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. "Sammy," he whispered and then growled when Sam squeezed again.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, baby," Dean hissed with a dangerous undertone that made Sam gasp. Dean backed up enough to grab Sam's legs and rolled them up, keeping them in place with his arms and shoulders, exposing Sam's waiting anus. Dean's gaze found Sam's again as he lined himself up and gently pressed his dickhead through the tight ring, feeling Sam relax around him. That's all Dean needed and snapping his hips forward he pushed in all the way, now flush against Sam's tight ass.

"Oh yeah, Dean, fuck me good," Sam moaned and Dean didn't need to be told twice. He pistoned his hips forward, picking up speed, pushing in as deep as he could. Sam's moans were firing him on, telling him he was hitting all the right spots. Sam pressed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tight when Dean hit his prostate over and over again. The sounds of his brother's balls slapping against his ass mixed with Dean's needy grunts made his cockhead tingle.

"Dean, m... not g'na... last, baby," Sam panted. Dean slightly changed the angle and Sam exploded with an animalistic grunt, shooting his thick, hot cum all over Dean's and his own torso. His ass squeezed tight around Dean's ready to shoot cock, milking his brother and Dean emptied himself into Sam, unable to contain his orgasm any longer. Riding out the last throes, Dean collapsed onto Sam's chest and Sam draped his arms around his brother, pulling him close, both of them breathing heavily.

FIN

 **AN2: liked it? Leave a review, cos that's what I like! xxx**


End file.
